Frank Vinci
Don Franco "Frank" Vinci is the Don of the Vinci crime family. Background History Franco "Frank" Vinci arrived in Empire Bay in 1908 along with his closest friend Leone "Leo" Galante. Shortly after his arrival, Frank immediately set up extortion rackets in the Italian immigrant community. His gang would later rule the city for the next decade. Frank operates discreetly, having close ties with the politicians and police (This is clear by the way Leone Galante shortened Vito's prison sentence by about four years). When Prohibition cash dried up in the early 30s, tension between the Vinci and Moretti families erupted into full-scale war. This conflict cost Frank his underworld primacy, but he remains a powerful advocate of traditional mafia values, especially when it comes to drugs. Involvement Vinci's very first appearance is when he attends the ceremony of Vito Scaletta and Joe Barbaro being "made men" by the Falcone crime family, offering words of wisdom "stay away from the dope...no dope, that's our policy". Later on, during the period that the Vinci Family and Falcone Family were on thin ice, mainly because the Falcone Family trying to whack their Consigliere Leone Galante, and because the Falcone Family were breaking the Mafia traditions of no drugs. He has Joe and Vito kidnapped and brought to Vinci Construction to have things "explained" to them on the recent situation involving the Empire Bay Triads. After this event, he is never seen again. Family *Serafina Lombardi (Wife, Deceased) *Lily Tomasino (Mother) *Vincenzo Vinci (Father) *Carla Vinci (Sister) Trivia *Frankie Potts has a file on him. It can be found in the Mafia II's "Frankie Potts" site: in his suitcase below the table, week 9, 3rd file. *Ennio Salieri was a friend of his. *He owns a large mansion in Greenfield. *He may be a distant relative of Henry Tomasino, as his mothers maiden name is Tomasino. *In the end, the Vinci crime family is the only family standing. *He bares a resemblance to the real-life gangsters Anthony Corallo and Angelo "The Gentle Don" Bruno as well as a slight resemblance to Paul Vario. *He has the shortest on-screen time of any Don, appearing in only two cutscenes. *Like the other Dons in Empire Bay, he owns a black Lassiter Series 75 Hollywood. *His name may have came from the famous Italian Polymath, Leonardo Da Vinci. Da Vinci was the painter who created the famous "Mona Lisa" in which Frank Vinci owns a restaurant of the same name. *In the "Made Man" scene of Chapter Nine, part of his anti-drug speech is a word for word quote from Marlon Brando's speech from "The Godfather" in which Don Corleone lectures his oldest child, Santino, about the evils of drugs in the "business". *He is the only surviving Don after the events of Mafia II. *It's possible that he and Mr. Chu, the boss of the Empire Bay Triads, ordered the death of Joe at the end of the game for what he did with Vito at The Red Dragon Restaurant in Chinatown and at the Empire Bay Construction Co. and that's why the two hitmen who were guarding Leone Galante drove Joe to an intersection which leads back to the parking lot near the Empire Bay Planetarium. He was mention by Leone that he and Mr. Chu wanted Vito dead so presumably they wanted Joe dead too. Mission Appearances *Balls and Beans *Stairway to Heaven Gallery Image:Franko vinci.jpg|A photo of Frank File:Mafia_II_-_Digital_Deluxe_Artbook-104.png|Frank in the Family Album File:Frank_look_a_like.gif|Antony Corallo File:bru.jpg|Angelo Bruno File:Franki_files_vinci.jpg File:Vinci_mansion_office.jpg|Frank in his office File:Vinci_mansion.jpg|The Vinci Mansion frankmansion.png Frankfrente.png Vinci.jpg Vinci, Franco Category:Vinci Crime Family Category:Mafia II Category:Don